Hermione's Secret Crush
by buterfly9999
Summary: Hermione experiences "crush at first sight" when she sees Percy. How will Ron respond when he finds out? What's going to happen? Read to find out! Do not read unless you intend on reviewing! (COMPLETE, though I may make a sequel)
1. Crush at First Sight

Here is my 2nd story. The first chapter is short but the rest will be longer. Hope ya like it!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 1: Crush at First Sight  
  
"Come with me children," said Professor McGonagall to the anxious 1st years. She led them to the Great Hall and to the front setting a stool in front of them with an old wizard's hat upon it.  
  
"The ceiling changes to whatever weather is outside making it look real. I read the information in a book called Hogwarts: A History," said Hermione in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.  
  
The hat had a rip in it which opened and sang a song about Hogwarts.  
  
"When I call your name sit on the stool and put on the hat," said McGonagall when the hat had finished its song. "Hermione Granger," she said. Hermione sat down on the stool and put on the hat.  
  
"Hmm..." it said thinking. "I'd have to say... **GRYFFINDOR!**"  
  
Hermione took of the hat and walked toward the Gryffindor table looking at everybody. As she was looking around she saw, what she thought was a handsome face. She immediately had a huge crush on him. She sat down in a seat across from him. This was what you call... crush at first sight.  
  
_I have this urge to get close to her, but I don't know why! Well, she is kinda cute..._thought Ron 2 seats away from Hermione.  
  
_Oh my goodness! He is so hot! Who is he anyway? Who cares he is still really hot! ..._thought Hermione looking into his eyes only moving them so he won't see her looking at him. _Oh!  
_  
When dinner was finished and they were dismissed to their dormitories for the first time all the 1st years were very exited. "Follow me, these stairs could move at any moment. By the way... I am a prefect which means so you have to obey most of what I say," said Hermione's crush. _He is so wonderful. The question: Who is he is really starting to bug me. I hope somehow I learn his name soon, or else I explode!  
_  
"Who is he?" Harry asked his companion Ron.  
  
"My brother, Percy," said Ron with the sound of disgust in his voice.  
  
In front of the 2 friends was Hermione who, of course, heard what Ron said. _Hmm... Percy... perfect name for such a cute person!!  
_  
_I wonder if she likes me...I hope she does. She probably doesn't though. I'm not exactly what you call cute! ...thought Ron. I can only hope..._

* * *

Please put in a review! 


	2. My Crush Is Getting Bigger

Sorry if it is too short for you. I just don't want to write to much in each chapter... I wanna make a couple more chapters than 5.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Crush is Getting Bigger  
**  
"Listen up 1st years! The password to get into your dormitories is Picklesfeet," said Hermione's crush, Percy.  
  
_He is so wonderful. Percy please love me!!!!!!_ ...thought Hermione.  
  
"Ooo..." said the 1st years as the picture of the fat lady curled up to reveal a hole in the wall.  
  
The 1st years followed Percy into the common room. "This is the common room. Your luggage is by your bed in your dormitory room."  
  
"Let's go Harry!" said Ron.  
  
"This is a nice room, Ron."  
  
"Yeah, my brothers told me all about it."  
  
"Cool."  
  
When Ron went to his bed to fall asleep, he laid on his bed thinking...  
  
_I hope she likes me! I certainly like her!_ ... thought Ron excitedly. _Why am I thinking this? She's just a stuck up brat! Stop thinking about her right this instant Ron!!!!!_ Ron mentally kicked himself in the head. _But she is kinda cute! STOP!!!!!! She is pretty though. STOP THINKING THAT!!!!! But I can't stop thinking about her! I just can't! Well think about something else Ron!!!! Alright, alright! Hmm... Percy the "prefect". I wanna kill my brother him! He is such a stuck up good-for-nothing brat! Ron mentally yelled to himself. Then he got calmer and thought... Hermione is so cute! I don't why! I think she is a lot like Percy and that is why I like about her.  
_  
Ron finally went to sleep at about midnight. He awoke the next morning at 6 o'clock because of a dream where he and Hermione got married. _That was scary! But quite nice! Now I wish that would come true. No... I don't wanna marry her! I do... I don't... I do... I DO NOT!!!!! Oh no! My crush is getting stronger. It is starting to take over my mind!!!! No!  
_  
"Ron...?" asked a sleepy Harry.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why were you yelling?"  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
You were yelling something like... I DO, I DON'T. Stuff like that."  
  
"I didn't know I said that out loud..." said a puzzled Ron. "Wow."  
  
The 2 friends heard some yawns and them some muttering. "Who was that yelling?", "I dunno.", "Maybe it was Weasly!", "Or Potter,", "I dunno".  
  
"Let's get dressed Ron," whispered Harry.  
  
"Sure. Then we'll go to the common room, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harry and Ron changed clothes and went down to the common room. The other three first year boys followed close behind. Every first year seemed to be down in the common room waiting for breakfast.

"Come first years and we will go to the Great Hall and eat breakfast," said Percy, walking next to a girl who he seemed to like.  
  
_I'll do anything for you Percy! Who is that with him? Oh well! I still love everything about him_... thought Hermione.  
  
The first years all followed him. The other Gryffindors seem to hear him and started following him and all the first years. They went to the Gryffindor table and sat down. They had the biggest breakfast any of the first years ever had. "This is delicious! The best food I ever had!" said Harry who seemed to be the happiest he had ever been before in his life.  
  
"This is good!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Isn't this food the best you ever had before?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Sure is!" said Harry before stuffing his mouth with bacon.


	3. I Love You

This is their first day in hogwarts PLEASE R&R!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter

**

* * *

Chapter 3: I Love You**  
  
When the trio finished breakfast they all headed to their class. When they got to class Ron and Hermione were partners and poor Harry had Seamus for his partner. This was their levitation class. While the teacher was rambling on with his lesson Ron and Hermione were only half listening. _Percy is so amazing... He is wonderful. Oh..._ thought Hermione._ I think he is so cute oh Percy..._ Hermione cleared her throat. _Pay attention this is going to be on the final exam.  
_  
Next to Hermione there was a young Ron lying on books thinking... _What is he rambling on about? Oh well._ Ron took a breath. _What is that smell? Oh, I know what it is... but who is wearing it?_ Ron looked to both sides of him. _Oh, I see it is her... Hermione... oh no, I'm not letting that take over my mind this time. But she does smell nice. Stop it Ron!!!! Pay attention to the teacher maybe listening to him will take your mind off of her.  
_  
"Remember students swish and flick. Now you try," said the professor.  
  
Everybody started saying the magic words. "...Levios_a_," said Ron. Then he started wildly swishing his wand up and down as hard as he could.  
  
"No, no, no. You're doing it all wrong!" said a familiar voice. This voice belonged to, as you all know, Hermione Granger. "It is Levi_o_sa, not Levios_a_."  
  
"If you know so well why don't you do it yourself!" roared Ron.  
  
"Okay maybe I will," she said before saying the magic words and the feather she had started floating.  
  
"Very good Miss Granger!" said an exited professor.  
  
Ron groaned and laid his head back on the books.  
  
Later they had their first ever potions class. They had another class with the Slitherens.  
  
"Not another class with the Slitherens!?!" moaned Ron. They sat down, Harry next to Hermione and Ron next to Neville and everybody else where they wanted to. _Grr... how did Harry get the best seat in the whole world? No!!! Bloody hell! How in the world...? I wanted that seat!! He wants her, but he can't have her because she is MINE!!!!! MINE, MINE, MINE!!!!! Why are you thinking this Ron? Pay attention, Professor Snape is coming. Why should I pay attention to him? He's a boring old potions teacher. He doesn't give me any good information... Poor 'Mione, she has to sit next to Harry. 'Wonder if she likes him... I sure hope she doesn't...  
_  
Snape asked Harry a question and Hermione's hand shot in the air. _Ooo, I know this!!! _"No? How about..."_ I know this!!!!!! Oh call on me!!!_ "Maybe..." _There is no difference, they are the same thing!!! Call on me!!_ "Pity..."  
  
"Why didn't you call on Hermione? She knows the answers!" Harry almost yelled.  
  
Professor Snape just ignored him and started the lesson. Harry was feeling down the whole class period. _Poor Harry, Snape is so mean to him. Just because he survived He-who-should-not-be-named. Awe...  
_  
After class was over all the Hogwarts students went to the great hall for dinner, Hermione staring at Percy without even blinking. When dinner was over all the students went to their dormitories.  
  
I_ wanna tell her but I can't find the words. Hmm... How about, Hello Hermione, I love you? Okay that sounds good. Okay I'm gunna tell her._ Butterflies were in his stomach and he was very nervous. Ron ran to her. "Hermione..."

* * *

Cliffhanger, Mwahaha!!! (ahem) sorry. Do ya like it? Please R&R!!!


	4. Finding Out

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long but, I'm SO lazy and I was working on another story (I can't multitask). Anyway... here it is!!!!!  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Finding Out**  
  
"Yes?" said Hermione.  
  
"I...err...would like... Hey! What are you doing?!?!" said Ron leaning over seeing what Hermione was doing, because he thought he saw hearts.  
  
"Err...Nothing," answered Hermione, trying to cover up her parchment without getting ink on her.  
  
Ron pulled the parchment from under arms and saw tiny black hearts around the name: _Percy._  
  
"GIVE THAT BACK!!!!" Hermione yelled at Ron, pulling the parchment and ripping strait down the middle.  
  
"When did _this_ start?? When did _you _start liking my _brother_?" asked Ron angrily.  
  
"Not telling!" 

"I'll tell _everybody_ if you don't tell me!"

* * *

A fifth year Hermione gasped and woke up breathing heavily. She was sweating very badly. She was sweating so badly it looked as if she had dumped a bucket of water on herself.  
  
It was morning, but it was Saturday so everybody in the girls' dormitory was still asleep. Hermione got up and dressed so that she could go to the Great Hall and eat breakfast. It was only until she got there that she realized she wasn't hungry, so she went back to the Gryffindor Tower and sat by the fire in her favorite chair.  
  
Many of the Gryffindor students were up by now. One of which was Ron. _Over the years he's grown **so **handsome..._ thought Hermione, looking at him with awe. She still hadn't gotten over liking Percy... but now she couldn't help but admire Ron.  
  
It was chilly this morning, but seeing Ron play Wizard's Chess with Harry warmed her heart. The December morning was a Hogsmeade weekend. Everybody in the third year and up would be going (if they had permission). She decided she'd go.  
  
At about noon the students were going into Hogsmeade. Hermione thought the first place she'd go was the book store, so she walked straight there without stopping. On the way she saw the toad-like Professor Umbridge waddling down the street and Hermione shook her head with displeasure.  
  
When she reached the book store she saw Ron and Harry walking in her direction so she went into the store quickly, but tried to look as though it was her normal speed. When she entered the shop she looked out the window and saw Ron and Harry parked about 4 feet from the door. Ron was saying something to Harry, but she couldn't tell. Then Ron stopped talking and headed for the door.  
  
_Oh, no!_ thought Hermione, taking a couple steps back, when the door opened. Ron entered the room and headed for Hermione. Soon enough Ron was looking at her straight in the eyes. Hermione looked down but Ron's hand lightly pushed her head back to where they looked at each other in the eyes.  
  
"Hermione..." he whispered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Remember what I told you in the third year?"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Err... I wanna tell you something..."  
  
"What is it Ron?"  
  
"I... err... like you..."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes... since the first day I laid my eyes on you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes... really."  
  
**Flashback Ends**  
  
"Yes... I remember..."  
  
"Well... err... that feeling has grown very much..."  
  
"I... err... have grown to like you, too..."  
  
Ron grabbed Hermione's arms gently, pulled her closer and kissed her. This kiss was no ordinary kiss... this kiss was their _first_ kiss. When they finished Ron looked out the window. Harry had been waiting for at least five minutes.  
  
"Err... I got to go... Bye!!" said Ron, letting go of Hermione's arms and left the store. 


	5. Loosing Intrest

**A/N:** Well... this is chapter 5!!! Hope you like it!! (Don't read it unless you review!!)  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter. WHAAAAAAAAA :(

* * *

**Chapter 5: Loosing Interest**

Hermione sighed as she saw Ron walk with Harry down the street. _Do I really like Percy? Oh well, I'll think about that later._ Hermione walked out of the shop and started down the street. She went into the Three Broomsticks and set her stuff down at a table. She went over to the bar table and got herself a butterbeer.  
  
As she was walking back to her table she saw Ron and Harry sitting in the table next to hers. When Ron saw her he invited her to sit at his table. Hermione accepted, picked up her things and brought them to her new table. "Good evening," she said warmly, sitting next to Ron.  
  
"You too," said Harry smiling.  
  
Ron just nodded. While they were drinking they were in complete silence except for the sloshing of the water and the rustling of clothes. The silence was so uncomfortable that Ron tried to break the awkward silence by starting a conversation. "Hermione, are you going somewhere for Christmas?"  
  
"Yes, actually I'm going skiing with my parents."  
  
"What's skiing?"  
  
"Skiing is a muggle sport," replied Harry.  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"It's getting late... we should get to bed..." said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah..." said Ron.

"Err... Harry, you go ahead, we'll catch up with you in a moment," said Ron when they got outside.  
  
"Ok. See ya in a bit!"  
  
When Harry was out of ear shot Ron whispered, "I've been wanting to know... Do you still like Percy?"  
  
_Do I? No... yes. No._ "No..."  
  
"Ok good, well let's catch up with Harry he's waiting."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Ron and Hermione ran to catch up with Harry. The three friends walked to the Gryffindor common room with out saying a single word. It was about 11 o'clock so no one was down in the common room.  
  
"Good night!" said Harry.  
  
"Good night," said Ron and Hermione together. Harry went up to the boy's dormitory, but Ron and Hermione stayed in the common room.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you lie to me earlier?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Do you like me... for real?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If you really like me then kiss me... like you mean it."  
  
Hermione gently grabbed his hands and put them on her waist and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. This kiss lasted about 2 minutes. Then she took her lips off his and said, "I love you."  
  
_She really does love me..._ thought Ron, his grip on her waist tightening slightly. He put his lips back on her and they kissed again. This time the kiss was more meaningful.  
  
When they finished kissing they just stood there hugging. "A-a-choo!"  
  
"Who was that?" asked Ron.  
  
"It wasn't me..."  
  
Ron walked to the stairs, looked up and saw Harry sitting on the stairs covering his mouth and nose looking at Ron. "Why you little..."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Sorry... How long have you been sitting there?"  
  
Harry uncovered his mouth. "The whole time," said Harry smiling.  
  
"How much did you see?"  
  
"Everything." Harry's smile widening, Ron's anger rising.  
  
"Don't tell anybody! You here me?"  
  
"All right, all right!" Harry's smile was now ear to ear.  
  
"Go to bed... and try and forget it ok?"  
  
"Okay!" he said, laughing slightly to himself.  
  
"Oh... I'm gunna kill him if he tells a single soul!"  
  
"Calm down Ron. He's just trying to get on your nerves."  
  
"You're right..."  
  
"Let's go to bed, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Hermione walked over to Ron, kissed him on the cheek. "Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Hermione walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory and Ron to the boys and they went to sleep.

* * *

Push that little blue button now!! 


End file.
